gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Elula
This is the capital planet of Space/M03 Reputation rewards At a certain number of Friendliness you will get additional rewards: * Special Places Exploration will unlock more "special place" interactions. Defend * 1: Alienated Herd (373,396,560,514,1.9m) - , Laser Bird (Clone Gene), , , +5 Friendliness * 2: Alienated Herd (557,604,465,373,2.2m) - , 10x Eden Accelerator(30m), 10x Cultivation Accelerator(30m), , +5 Friendliness * 3: Alienated Herd (641,583,408,524,2.5m) - , Radiation Burst (Clone Gene), , , +5 Friendliness * 4: Alienated Herd (718,497,663,441,2.8m) - , 8x Cultivation Accelerator(60m), 8x Maintenance Accelerator(60m), , +5 Friendliness * 5: Alienated Herd (775,465,671,569,3.1m) - , Hurricane Eagle (Clone Gene), 10x Eden Accelerator(60m), 5x Eden Accelerator(3h) +5 Friendliness Note: +5 Friendliness for each defense Tech Unlike for previous space areas, Tech requires some actions before even the menu is available. * 0F (?): Wilderness Hunter (Attack +1/2/3, HP +10/20/30, Fire +0/0/2) * 0F (?):Mammoth (Attack +1/2/3, HP +10/20/30, Armor +0/0/2) * 70F: Laser Bird (Max Quota +2/4/6) * 70F: Giant Bee (Max Quota +2/4/6) * 70F: Radiation Burst (Max Quota +1/2/3) * 70F: Thunderjaw (Max Quota +1/2/3) * 70F: Fiery Dragon (Max Quota +1/2/3) * 100F: Hovering (Fire +1/3/5) * 100F: Verdimon (Luck +1/3/5) Costs: * Wilderness Hunter, Mammoth ** 1: , 6 hours at 100% Efficiency ** 2: , 12 hours at 100% Efficiency ** 3: , 18 hours at 100% Efficiency * Laser Bird, Giant Bee, Radiation Burst, Thunderjaw, Fiery Dragon ** 1: , 8 hours at 100% Efficiency ** 2: , 16 hours at 100% Efficiency * Hovering, Verdimon ** 1: , 10 hours at 100% Efficiency Gifts * Trade Trade must be done to increase the sector's completion rate. Higher goodwill unlocks more options. * 0F: Star Mint (1,000 at /u) * 0F: Soul Crystal (1,000 at /u) * 10F: Witch's pearl (10 at /u) * 20F: Crystal Egg (1,000 at /u) * 30F: Mithril (600 at /u) * 40F: Relics Fragment (3M at /ku) * 50F: Heart of Ancient Tree (500 at /u) * 60F: Gumball Pot (200 at /u) * 70F: The Fifth Element (300 at /u) * 80F: Coin (6M at /ku) * 90F: Pharaoh's pearl (5 at /u) * 0F: Gems (at /u) Mineral The planet may be mined. Resources : Eden Goods and Wonder Materials. Complete Stock: , , , 90x High Energy Block I, 420x Alien Metal I, 330x Asbestos Fiber I, 160x Composite Coating I With efficiency at 100%, complete mineral mining takes 20 days. Explore Grants resources and unlock special places. Resources : and Wonder Materials. Complete Stock: , 110x High Energy Block I, 100x Alien Metal I, 140x Asbestos Fiber I, 250x Composite Coating I Detail for the Elula Coins: 9.8k Alienation Scale worth /u, 2.36k Armor Block worth /u, 720 Alienation Score worth /u With efficiency at 100%, complete exploration takes 20 days. Shops Dusk City * : Green Crystal Rough - Make Thunderjaw gene (Limit: 1) * : 20x Wilderness Hunter fragments (Limit:25) * : Arrow of Flame (Limit: 1) * : * : 10x Alien Metal I * : 10x Asbestos Fiber I * : 10x Composite Coating I * : 5x High Energy Block I * 9.99€/?$ :Collector's Gift Box (Limit 1) Ancient Shelter The shops opens after you have acquired Verdimon. This follows a long quest that includes "stop the fury AI" at the Sunset Place (a 677,740,583,609,3.4m fight). * : Verdimon chip x30 (Limit 10) * : Verdimon's Blueprint (Limit 1) * : Eden Accelerator (30m) chip x5 (Limit 30) * : Eden Accelerator (3h) chip x3 (Limit 5) * : Maintenance Accelerator (30m) chip x5 (Limit 30) * : Maintenance Accelerator (3h) chip x3 (Limit 5) * : Cultivation Accelerator (30m) chip x5 (Limit 30) * : Cultivation Accelerator (3h) chip x3 (Limit 5) * 19.99€/ ?$: Nightmare Stomach Bag (Limit 1) ** , , , 10x Eden Accelerator (3h), 20x High Energy Block I, 3x Space Transitioner Quests * Heart of Twilight -> situation -> Promise -> Dusk City -> the cultists -> Cultist Stronghold -> (cleared) -> Heart of Twilight -> find the ciphertext -> 2x Gas Storage, -> Unlock Twilight Fortress -> Biological cloning plant -> the cultists -> Heart of Twilight -> of the Twilight Fortress -> completed -> Unlock Holy Mountain Sacrificial Site, gain Elula Wonder Blueprint, 15x Cultivation Accelerator(10m), 2x Uranium Ore Storage Device * Holy Mountain Sacrificial Site -> Investigate -> Unlock Elula Tech Copy -> Gumball Cultivation -> Cultivate Wilderness Gumball * Twilight Fortress -> Skills -> Goodwill * Twilight Fortress -> Communicate -> Swordsman Gumball Attack +2, Power +2 * Twilight Fortress -> the cultists -> Heart of Twilight -> of the Twilight Fortress * Biological cloning plant -> the cultists -> out cultists (480,567,655,395,2.4m) -> Hire Thunderjaws and Manufacture Thunderjaw Gene. Manufacture requires: , , Machalite Ore, Dragon Mosquito Amber, Green Crystal Rough * Ancient Shelter -> authentication -> Heart of Twilight -> of the Ancient Shelter (60+ Friendliness) -> Password Paper (598720) - > Unlock Ancient Shelter * Ancient Shelter -> Chat -> the reason of fury -> Demon Tentacle(20x Alien Metal I, 5x High Energy Block I), Demon Neural Network (20x Composite Coating I, 5x Primary Propellant), Demon Spore(20x Asbestos Fiber I, Storm Pearl(Hurricane Eagle upgrade)) * Ancient Shelter -> Trouble -> Heart of Twilight, Dusk City, Twilight Fortress -> Quiet the ritos(riots) -> FOUR FIGHTS BELOW -> have fixed the trouble -> Eden Accelerator(3d), 5x Electricity Storage, Verdimon Airship ** Heart of Twilight -> Battle (537,698,430,590,2.6m) -> 8x Accelerator(30m), 3x Electricity Storage ** Dusk City -> Battle (761,684,532,337,2.8m) -> , 3x Gas Storage ** Twilight Fortress -> Battle (494,553,801,432,2.7m) -> Death Roulette robot, 3x Uranium Ore Storage ** Sunset Place - > Stop Fury AI -> Battle (677,740,583,609,3.4m) -> Weakness Scanner, 100x Wilderness Hunter fragments, 10x Gems -> Import -> Upgrade BB-7 * Ancient Shelter -> kill Verdimon -> , 30x Asbestos Fiber I, 30x Alien Metal, 15x High Energy Block I, 30x Composite Coating Special * Cultist Stronghold Category:Planets